


Acting On A Feeling

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry finally acts on his attraction for Dino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



Terry set aside the microphone and clicked the radio off with a tiny sigh of relief. He turned in his seat and watched his partner cheat at solitaire. He cleared his throat and that caused Dino to look up at him.

“We have a deal,” he announced.

“Sweet,” Dino remarked with quiet enthusiasm. He was getting tired of the endless negotiating and had been tempted several times to just go and rescue the hostages only to be talked down by Terry. “No humping the boonies this time.”

“Or getting shot at,” Terry countered.

“Saved your ass, didn’t I?” Dino reminded the Aussie of their last job.

“I never did properly thank you for that.”

Dino shrugged. He never considered himself a hero. He had just been in the right place at the right time to help out his friend. “So would it be too premature to celebrate?”

“I don’t think we’ll jinx ourselves if we do.”

Dino tossed the cards on the coffee table. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and two jelly jars. He returned to their staging area in the living room with his loot.

Terry watched Dino pour some amber colored liquid into the two jars. He accepted one of the jars and took a sip. “Bowmoore?” he asked surprised.

“Yes,” Dino replied settling back on the couch.

“How?”

“Ancient Italian secret.”

“Uncle Guido?”

“Uncle Guido,” Dino confirmed with a sly grin.

*&*&*

Half a bottle later, Terry was relaxing on the couch next to Dino. Since it was on the smallish side, he and Dino were touching from shoulder to knee. It was a comfortable feeling since his and Dino’s friendship was an easy one.

They didn’t talk much and this allowed Terry’s weary mind to consider subjects he normally shied away from. He and Dino had been friends from the beginning of his days with Luthan Risk. Even back then he had found himself attracted to the cocky redhead. He never acted on these feelings figuring Dino was straight and probably would deck him for even trying.

“Did you doze off, pal?” Dino quietly inquired.

“Nah,” Terry answered before finishing his latest drink and sat the glass on the coffee table. “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Terry sighed. He looked over at Dino and decided it was time to act on his attraction for the other man. He leaned over and cupped Dino’s face. He dipped his head and kissed the redhead.

It was a brief kiss.

*&*&*

Terry tried to pull away from Dino certain his friend was going to deck him and storm out of the house, but Dino wouldn’t let him. “It’s about fucking time, pal,” Dino growled before taking Terry’s mouth in a breath stealing kiss.

*&*&*

Terry always knew that Dino was a cuddler in his sleep, but to discover that he liked to cuddle after sex had him teasing the redhead. “You big softie.”

“Shut up,” Dino grumbled giving Terry a playful shove.

“Make me.”

Seeing that as a challenge, Dino rolled them so that he was straddling Terry’s thighs. He leaned down and whispered, “With pleasure,” against Terry’s mouth before capturing it in kiss that promised many great things to come.


End file.
